Stridercest Shota Goodness
by FruitRollDown
Summary: Written for tumblr user n4ut. The title explains it all. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**This was written for tumblr user n4ut. It's a little rushed, but it's something, I think. Enjoy.**

* * *

Homestuck Shota Fanfiction

You sit on the couch as you watch something on the TV. You're not too sure what it is, but it's passing the time while you wait for your little brother to return from school. Today is the day he was going to ask out a girl for the first time, and he seemed pretty excited. You're antsy and want to find out what happened.

You hear a key rattle in the door and sit up a little straighter. Dave swings open the door and slams it behind him and stomps away to his bedroom.

"Uh... Dave?" You say, confused. You get off the couch and walk over to his bedroom door knocking quietly. "Dave?" No response. You sigh and open the door. You usually don't barge into his quarters like this since you know how he likes his privacy, but this is an exception; you're worried about him.

You find your little brother on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His small chest rises and falls with his angry breaths. Silently walking over and sitting close to him, you reach over and remove his glasses and set them on his night stand.

Dave doesn't move. He just continues to look at the ceiling. You notice how red and puffy his eyes are. Poor little guy... "I'm guessing it didn't go well?" You ask.

Without moving in the slightest, Dave answers, "Way to point out the obvious, Bro." nastily.

"Woah, dude. Calm down." You place a hand on his and he quickly pulls it away.

"Get out." He commands.

You want to snap at him and tell him he shouldn't talk to you in that way, but you know he's hurt right now and he's just taking it out on you. You take a deep breath to calm yourself. "Just tell me what happened." You say calmly.

You watch Dave roll over to his side away from you. "You wanna know what happened? She rejected me. Not only that, she said she liked you."

You choke on air. A fifth grader has no business liking someone your age. "What the fuck? Dave, I'm sorry." This doesn't make any sense to you. "How does she even know me?" You say more to yourself.

"Well you do drop me off at school and go to all the parent meetings... And I kinda talk about you all the time." Dave says quietly.

Does he really? That's pretty cute, you think. You sure as hell tell all your coworkers and friends about Dave all the time. You can't get over how cool he is for a kid his age. You're proud of him and you hate seeing him this way, especially if he thinks it's your fault.

"She kept on going on about how awesome and attractive you are.." He rolls back over to finally look at you. You love his eyes. "I kept my cool and stuff, and I made it seem like I didn't care..." He moves his hands to his face and takes a deep breath. "I'm always compared to you, Bro. It sucks because I know I can never be as amazing as you are."

You hear him sniffle. This is really breaking your heart. He has never cried about anything remotely close to this before, this is something very new. You don't know whether he's crying over the fact that he was rejected or over his insecurities that has to do with you. Either way, you want him to stop crying.

You reach for him and pull him up so you can wrap your arms around him. He lets you. You kiss his forehead, rub his back with one hand and stroke his hair with the other. "If it means anything to you, I think you're way more amazing than me. When I was your age, I was a loser, believe it or not. The fact that you are so cool right now makes you ten times better than me. And if that silly girl can't see that, that's her fault." You pull your brother a little away and smile at him. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

Dave just glares at you. "You're just saying that."

You sigh before kissing him on the nose. "No I'm not." You whisper. "Don't be a little girl about this. You know you're better than this."

Dave huffs and turns away. You kiss his temple a few times before grabbing his chin to make him look at you. "You'll be okay, right?" You ask sincerely.

He glares at you momentarily before groaning softly and turning away again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid anymore, Bro."

"Yes you are." You say with a smile as you kiss the side of his neck. You wish you could just eat him up, he's so cute. So small and young, you're a little happy that girl didn't accept his love confession. That would mean he would be thinking about her all of the time and not spend as much as time with you. You don't want that at all! You snake your arms around your little brother's waist and pull him onto your lap.

Dave pulls away a little bit to look at you. "Bro, I'm glad you're here for me. Even though I never admit it, I love you." The look on his face is serious which just makes it that much more adorable. You want to pinch his cheeks.

"I love you, too, little man. And you have no reason to be insecure. You're the cutest thing in the world, I promise." You cross your legs and Dave moves to sit on your lap. He reaches for your glasses and slowly takes them off.

"If I don't have to wear mine, you can't wear yours, either..." He says quietly. You give him a half smile. "Deal," you say as he puts the glasses by his. He then begins to unbutton your shirt. You freeze. You have no idea what he's doing.

Once he gets your shirt off, he starts running his hands over your scars. You watch him look over you with his unchanging eyes. "What are you thinking?" You ask him quietly. Without taking his eyes off of you, he responds quietly. "You just have so many scars..." He looks up at you with his big, red eyes. "I'm I going to have this much scars when we start fighting for real?"

You hold your breath. "Yeah, I guess." You move your hands to his shirt and lift it up over his head. He reaches his small arms over his head and then continues to look at you. You run your hands over the side of his body then over his arms. You can feel his goose bumps.

"Your skin is so beautiful, Dave." You say.

"But I have so many freckles..." He says shyly.

You chuckle quietly then lean down to kiss him softly on his lips. You've dreamt about doing that for some time and now just seemed like the perfect time to do it. As your hands lay on both of his shoulders, you hold your lips to him, waiting for him to do something. Your eyes are close, but you can tell his stiffened. You hope you didn't freak him out. After a moment, he presses his lips harder into yours.

You move your hands around his waist and pull him tighter into you as you kiss him over and over again. He is so tiny and he fits perfectly in your arms. You feel two small hands on either side of your face as he kisses back. You don't want to stop.

You move your hands to his small little bum and squeeze it as you pull him up closer to your face. He makes a little noise and opens his mouth to let out a sigh. You take this opportunity to explore his small mouth with your tongue. Another noise escapes him as he timidly touches your tongue with his. It's cool and wet and it sends shivers down your body. You don't hold back.

You push Dave off of you gently so he's laying on the bed with his head back on the pillow. You sit on your knees and look at him. "So beautiful," you whisper. He blushes but keeps his eyes on yours. Giving him a cocky smile before moving your hands to his pants, you unbutton and unzip them before pulling them down along with his whitey-tighties. So cute, holy shit.

Your little brother is left naked with an obvious erection. You move down and grab his hips before lowering your mouth to his little penis. You take it all in your mouth at once, making Dave scream in pleasure. "Bro-!" He tries to buck up his hips, but you hold them down.

You run your tongue up and down the length repeatedly, which is pretty simple since it's so small. Your brother is moaning mess as his back arches off the bed and after not too long, he cums into your mouth with a scream.

You lick up his seed and sit up back on your knees. You smile at the sight below you. Dave is huffing and blushing and burning you up. His hands are in his hair and his half-lidded eyes are on you.

"Did that feel good?" You ask him with a raised eyebrow.

After a moment, he nods. Then he sits up lazily and crawls over to you, causing you lick your lips. His little bum is probably the cutest thing you've ever seen in your entire existence. Dave then proceeds to sit on his knees and unzip your pants to take out your hardening length. He then takes the head of your cock in his small, little mouth. Your breath deepens as he moves his inexperienced tongue over you.

You hold his hair with one of your hands as he attempts to take the whole thing into his mouth. He doesn't get too far, but it's the thought that counts. He gives up trying to take you completely in his mouth and just holds your dick with his small hands and licks your head like a lollipop. His eyes are locked with yours as he makes small noises. He's trying his hardest to please you and it's the hottest thing ever.

You move your hands to Dave's shoulders and push him away a little. "Turn around." You say smoothly. He does. You move your hand to his back and bend him over so his ass is sticking up in the air. You look at his tiny ring of muscle and almost pass out. You don't even care that you find your little brother this sexy. You grab each of his cheeks and spread them apart. You move your mouth to his hole and give it a little kiss before moving your tongue to lick it.

Dave lets out another moan and grips at the sheets. You push your tongue through the hole, in and out, before giving it another hard lick. Dave breaths in and out deeply. "Bro! That feels weird!" You keep on doing it, running your tongue in and out of your brother. You jab it in and out quickly then stick it in as far as it could go, causing your brother to let out an extra loud moan.

After a few moments of this, you pull away and Dave lets out a little sigh of disappointment. You move two fingers to your mouth and lick them good, getting them slick enough. Once you do that, you move your index finger to your little brother's hole and push it in extremely slowly. Dave is so tight, it's almost unbearable. You can imagine that tightness engulfing your cock.

With your free hand, you grab your own manhood and start stroking it. There was no way you were going to stick it into your dear brother, you fear he would rip in half. Your fingers are big enough to get him stimulated. Especially since he's so small.

"Bro! What are you doing?!" Dave says loudly as your index finger makes it as far as it could go.

"Calm down..." You say gently. "Relax."

Dave takes a deep breath and bites the pillow he's laying on as you begin to move your finger in and out of him. You curl it to rub against his inner walls, causing him to moan. "So weird-" You hear him mumble. Angle after angle, you try to find his sweet spot. And after trial and error, you curl your finger in a specific position and Dave let out an extremely wanton moan. You found it! Great!

You begin to curl your finger over and over and pump it in and out of him in the same spot. He begins to moan and drool on the pillow. "It feels- so good! Bro!"

You push your second finger inside of him and began to scissor him. You stretch his hole slightly before using both fingers to hit his prostate over and over. You pump your pulsing length in one hand and some noises escape your lips occasionally, but besides that, you're completely silent.

Dave squirms a bit then finally gets the hang of pushing against your fingers. He makes little squeaks each time your fingers hit his walls. You see him move a hand to his own penis and begin to pump it.

"You getting close, bro?" You say short of breath.

You seem him slightly nod.

"Me too..." You mumble.

Dave screams again and you briefly remember how it was to climax that easily. It takes a lot more than usual. But not in this case. Dave tightens around your fingers and moans your name. The push on your fingers slow as he rides out his pull out fingers once he was totally complete and tilt your head back as you cum all over Dave's back. "Dave..." You moan quietly out.

You watch him slump on the bed out of exhaustion. You move off of his bed and put yourself back together. You go to the bathroom and turn on the shower then return to your little brother.

"Hey. Let's get you cleaned up." You say.

He groans the nods into the pillow. He slowly gets out of bed, careful not to get it too messy, then walks over to you. He takes your hand in his and looks up at you. "Does this make us lovers?" He asks with a straight face.

You chuckle lightly and hold his hand a bit tighter. "Sure, little man. Sure."

-end-


End file.
